Much More Than This
by TSRrocks
Summary: Raven likes Chelsea. Raven's not sure if Chelsea will return the feelings though. What will happen if she does? What will happen if she doesn't? Please R&R. Gonna get saucy! lol
1. Thirsty

_**Heyy guys.. this is my first fanfic story, so bare with me.. this is gonna get good. Well.. I hope so. Lol..  
**__**I don't own any charcters etc.. I just think outside the box with them  
**__**And a warning, this is FEMSLASH, don't like, then disappear, and we shall both pretend that we didn't see you click on my story..**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Chapter 1. Thirsty

Rae's POV

'Rae! I think I, I'm COMING!' Chelsea screamed at me.

'Girl, that is excellent, now I'm not gonna be bored at that dinner tonight, with cookie lips.. argh! Eddie and Chantel need to control their pdf's!' I said, running down the stairs to give her a hug.

But something stopped me. Something's changed about Chelsea. No, it wasn't Chelsea that had changed, it was me. I used to never think more of it when we gave each other hugs and held hands all the time. But now I try not to think of it, because I don't want to seem to-

'Err Rae? Did you just have a vision?' Chelsea looked worried. She always looks cute with that face.. Rae! Don't think of your bestie like that!

'Oh uhmm.. I kinda, sorta don't understand what you're talking about?' I was quickly trying to hide any emotion that I felt for her.

'You, you know, your kinda, sorta vision face?' Chelsea definitely started to look a little worried now

'Ohhh.. yes. That! Yehh.. it was nothing girl, just that ahhh… Cory, yes Cory, is going to get into trouble for one of his little.. schemes.. yehh.. that.' I relaxed a little, knowing that that was most likely going to come true, seeing as he thinks up a new 'scheme' and gets in trouble for it everyday.

'Yup, well, we better get going.. I'll drive!' Chelsea bounced out of the living room and I heard her slam the car door shut in anticipation.

'Chels, how am I ever gonna tell you.' I mumbled to myself, and followed her outside into the car.

'Oh my God! I cannot believe there is no decent vegetarian meal on this menu!' Chelsea groaned, knowing that she'd have to wait until much later that night when she got home.

'What! Don't worry babe, I have this covered.' Everything went silent, I realised I said something I shouldn't have. Crap

'Oh well I meant, I am going to go fix that. Or we're going somewhere else. Ok?'

I ran off before anyone could say anything else more.

Half an hour later, they were sitting in The Chill Grill, given that the Thai food place didn't have anything vegetarian, and I wouldn't have Chelsea going hungry until she got home.

'Well, ladies, I thank you for accompanying me and Chantel tonight, I'll see you in a couple days, coz you know, me and my baby are going up to Rushmore's sea house and staying there for a bit. So, y'all have fun. We'll catch up when we get back.' Eddie helped Chantel up and walked out of The Chill Grill hand-in-hand.

_God! _I thought, _I wish I could do that with Chels. Be completely open and just spend some time together. Me, and her. _

Then it clicked. They could spend time together. But then again, Chelsea would probably want to go boy-hunting. _Rae! You have got to pull yourself together! Once again, she is your best friend!_

I turned to face Chelsea. God she looked beautiful. No. Beautiful wasn't a proper way to describe her. She's abso-friggin-lutely gorgeous. But Chelsea would never think of me in that way. Chelsea liked guys, not girls. Especially me.

_You have to say something  
_What?  
_Say you like her  
_I can't she's my friend  
_Say you love her  
_I can't she's my-  
_Say you love her.  
_Not yet  
_Why not? Scared?  
_Yes  
_Don't be. I'm sure she loves you back.  
_I'm sure she doesn't  
_You never know.  
__  
_Ok. Uhmm.. Chelsea, I…I need to talk to you.'

'Go ahead Rae.'

'Not here.'

'Err…ok? Well where then Rae?'

I leaned in and whispered into her ear. 'Sleep over.'

_**Hope you guys like it so far. I'm not that good at these things, so I'd love to hear what all of you think. Please R and R.**_

_**Luv xox**_


	2. Alive With Her

_**Sadly, I own nothing at all got to do with That's So Raven… so this story is just a sad excuse for wishing I did. **_

**_By the way, I've decided that I'm gonna do the whole story in Rae's POV, (well.. unless I change my mind lol) so yehh and things in italics are Raven's thoughts._**

_**FEMSLASH, don't like, then disappear, and we shall both pretend that we didn't see you click on my story..**_

_**Have fun.**_

Chapter 2. Alive with her

Chelsea and I were sitting up in my room getting the things for her sleeping over ready. Dad was at the Chill Grill for some themed dinner thing, and Mum and Cory were there helping. Well, actually… I highly doubt Cory is helping. More like destroying something.

'So Rae, you said you needed to tell me something?' Chelsea said to me while propping herself up opposite me on my bed.

'Uhmm… yehh girl, do you know that sitting like that is bad for your back?'

Chelsea threw me one of those 'I'm-not-buying-it-so-get-to-the-chase' looks.

Giving in to Chelsea because of the look she was giving me was only half the reason why I started to tell her. The other? Because I need to tell her, I can't hold back any more. I can no longer contain myself with just me knowing. And also the fact I could smell Chelsea's strawberry shampoo was drawing me closer to her. Making me lust for her more.

'Uhmm… you have to promise you won't hate me?' I immediately regretted starting this, immediately regretted to get her to sleep over.

Chelsea nodded and added in a little, 'mmhmmm.'

'Well, I…I after… well I'm not quite sure when, but ahhhh… I kinda, sorta…' _just say it raven Baxter. You never know. Chances are, you'll lose a friend, chances are you won't. Now don't be a fucking coward and back out now. _

'ChelsIkindasortalikeyou!' I breathed a sign of relief, finally telling my crush how I've been feeling for her.

'Uh Rae, sorry, you're gonna have to repeat that for me. I didn't get what came after 'Chels,'' Chelsea looked at me waiting for the answer.

_Ahhh what the heck! _Knowing that Chelsea, her not-to-quick bestie would pick it up.

'Chelsea Daniels, I love you.'

I've never felt more of an awkward silence before. The atmosphere became really tense, and Chelsea looked like she was searching for words to say.

'Look girl, I'm so sorry. You can leave if you want. I don't care. Just, just we're still friends aren't we?' I couldn't help but see a small smile inch onto her face. And before I even had the chance to draw my next breath, Chelsea did something that I will always remember.

_She kissed me!_

'Rae, we are definitely still friends.' Chelsea got up and walked around the side of my bed so she could get closer to me. She sat on my lap facing me, kind of straddling me I guess.

I looked up at her, her auburn locks falling neatly around her shoulders, her lips so full and pink, those lips that I've been dreaming about forever. Dreaming about kissing, dreaming about brushing mine against hers, dreaming about sending shivers up her spine…

'Rae,' Chelsea looked into my eyes, 'how long have you felt this?'

'This what?' _Nice Raven! Very nice, you break the comfortable silence with, 'this what?' Good one, genius._

'These things… feelings for me?'

'Well… I don't even know for myself Chels; I just woke up one day and started noticing you. Noticing the way you giggle at all the silly things we do together, all the effort you put into with helping animals and the environment, and all those things you care for. I didn't just see you as 'Chels, my bestest friend in the whole universe,' but I saw you as, 'Chels, the most gorgeous person alive, the only person that keeps me breathing.'

'Wow Rae, that was… I'm sorry, all that I can say, is that all those times you have protected and stood up for me, and those times that you have done things just to help me… I dunno… but it just seems like every time you touch me, I have this…this feeling of, love and affection that I couldn't control. You don't know how many times I have tried to scream out in frustration at not being able to-'

I cut her off by putting a finger to her lips. 'But it's ok now babe, alright?'

Chelsea looked like she was having a battle with her mind, as if she was trying to figure things out. There seemed to be nothing she could do to stop her next move. She grabbed my finger that was still against her lips and kissed it, then she guided it down to the waistband of her pants, and tucked me hand there. She was controlling, almost like she had planned everything out from the beginning. I manoeuvred so that I was lying down on the bed with Chels on top of me. She lunged in, and we shared a deep, passionate kiss. I parted my lips slightly, Chelsea took this as an open invitation, and drove her tongue in, and I soon returned the favour.

Chelsea and I broke apart, knowing that we need and little bugger of a thing called air. She was now lying next to me and we were cuddling, just cuddling. She doesn't know how much she means to me.

'Rae?' My best friend whispered to me

'Yehh Chels?' I replied, looking into her eyes, which were intensely burning mine.

'You've made me feel alive again.'

_**Well… that's the end of that chapter. I seriously have no idea where I'm going with this lol. Hrmm… I'll have to do some serious thinking tonight. I'm on summer holidays, so I have A LOT of thinking time alone lol.**_

_**Luv xox **_


	3. Knowing

_**First, thanks to 'Caz' and 'blahblahblah' for their reviews.. It's two more than I was hoping for lol. But seriously you guys.. Thanks for the reviews. Just a quick question to 'blahblahblah,' is my story different in a good way? And if you were comparing me to whatsthatsound? Wow. Awesome author right there.. **_

**_Once again… I do not own anything to do with That's So Raven.. sighs though I wish I did…  
And also.. here's what I always put up.. FEMSLASH, don't like, then disappear, and we shall both pretend that we didn't see you click on my story.._**

_**Enjoy.**_

Chapter 3. Knowing

I woke up to the sunlight on my face, and the cool morning breeze coming through my window. Hang on, my window wasn't open…I turned my head to the side, to look up at…

'Chelsea, you're blowing in my ear.'

Chelsea giggled and jumped off my bed, leaving room for me to stretch out.

'Chels, how long you been up girl?' I turned to face her. Now that was definitely something I'd like to wake up to every morning.

'Ohhh, I dunno Rae… as long as you've been awake.'

'Uhh babe… that didn't make any sense..'

'Yup I know! That's what makes me so mysteryfying!'

I almost split my sides in two, laughing at her pronunciation at the long word. 'It's mystifying, ya dick! And no, seriously, how long have you been up?'

Chelsea didn't answer; she just got up and walked across to the bathroom to go have a shower. With a beckoning finger, she called me to follow...

But I was already halfway there.

It was as if a magnet had drawn me closer, I just followed, needing to be near her… to feel her security. I walked into the bathroom with full intentions. But something stopped me. I didn't go any further. My body wanted to, but in my mind it wasn't the right time. My mind wanted to talk things out. Not to rush things.

'Chels, I'll be downstairs cooking breakfast ok?' I asked, wincing at the missed opportunity, while walking out the door.

'Aww, ok then Rae!' came the muffled yell from inside the shower.

_I can't mess this up. I love this girl. I can't mess this up._

'Hey Rae!' Dad called over as I walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

'Jesus Christ dad! You scared me,' I said, tripping down the last of the stairs. 'I'm OK!' I assured dad, jumping up and trying to catch my breath.

'Chelsea slept over last night didn't she Rae?' Dad looked over at me, while making his cream puffs.

'Yehh she did dad… you have a problem with that?' I said, trying not to sound too worried and still breathing heavily from almost having a heart attack.

'No. Rae, don't sound to worried. I was just wondering if you girls had fun… and how long you stayed up for.'

'Errr.. Maybe till about 3? And yeh dad, we had fun…_Better then you're ever gonna know anyway._' I smiled as I thought the last bit to myself.

I grabbed some juice out of the fridge and was just turning the waffle machine on when Chelsea came, just about skipping down the stairs.

I looked up at her. Her hair was damp, most probably having towel-dried it, she was wearing a gorgeous skirt that was the perfect length, and two tank tops. _This outfit definitely accentuated her perfect and plump breasts._

'Rae,' dad came running over to me. 'Rae! You are burning the waffles! Here let me do it. And next time pay more attention to what you're doing, I don't know what you're staring at!' I grinned at Chelsea, and gave her a little thumbs up.

Cory bounded in from the living room. _Ohh great, _I thought, _just what I needed to brighten up my perfect morning; the kid brother from hell._

'Cory, what do you want, ya little nasty?' Trying to quickly shoo him away from my Chels.

'Oh nothing Raven… I've come over to see how my babe is doing.'

'Cory, now you liste-' I tried to finish him off, but Chelsea interrupted me.

'What she's trying to say Cory, is, I'm sorry, but…' Chelsea was desperately trying to rack her brains, '…I'm taken.'

'WHAT!' Cory _and_ Raven looked at her.

'Yehh Rae, you know…' Chels gave me a cheeky/innocent look. 'And I'm sorry Cory, but you're just not my type.' I smiled at this last comment, knowing just how very true it was.

Cory stood there, disbelieving in shock. He looked from me, to Chelsea, to me again, opened his mouth and closed it several times, before storming out; most likely going over to sulk at William's house.

'Rae, Chels, waffles.' Dad turned around, handing us our waffles.

'Thanks dad, I owe ya one.' I took Chelsea's plate, along with mine, and hurried off upstairs.

Chelsea was about to follow, but Victor stopped her.

'Hey Chels, so who's the lucky guy?'

'Mr. Baxter! Who said anything about a guy?' Chelsea smiled at him sweetly, and followed Raven.

Victor laughed, knowing that they just said that to get rid of Cory. Then it clicked.

He knew.

**_I do realise, in the series, Cory hasn't expressed his feelings for Chelsea lately.. but its my fanfic :p_**

_**So, I hope you guys like it so far, please R&R, otherwise, well I'm not sure lol.**_

_**I also realise that it seems kinda rushed, but I'm gonna speed it down heaps. **_

_**Note: in the first chapter, I wrote, 'pdf's' typo, I meant pda's. **_

_**Luv xox**_


	4. Telling the Truth

**_Hey all, sorry about the long time no updates. Except because of Christmas and just after, I've been working like crazy, so I haven't really had much time. But now I definitely have heaps of spare time on my hands, so there will be lots of updates_**

**_Thankyou so much to all those who have reviewed, I didn't really think that my story would really get many, but yehh, thanks to; 'blahblahblah,' 'AllisonLindsay,' 'Hads337,' 'austin,' and ChelseaVanDerPol,' your reviews really keep this going. ( and trust me, it does deserve the rating I've given it…you'll see)_**

**_Once again, FEMSLASH, don't like, then disappear, and we shall both pretend that we didn't see you click on my story.. _**

_**I don't own anything to do with That's So Raven, except my sad little excuse for a story. Lol**_

_**On with the story…**_

Chapter 4. Telling the truth

'Nice save back there Chels,' I said to her as I put our now empty plates on the dresser.

'Yehh thanks Rae, remember, it's my brilliant memory that makes me so, good at covering up,' said Chels, smiling her cute angel smile.

I just laughed at her, knowing that sometimes she's not always that good at covering up. 'Well babe, I'm gonna go have my shower now, so you do whatever, I won't be long.' This, at least was true, I wasn't going to waste the time when I could be talking 'things' over with Chels.'

'Uhh ok Rae but-'

'Don't worry girl, I won't be long,' I screamed from inside the shower, about to turn the water on. I was having some trouble with the hot tap when I turned around to face out, 'Holy CRAP!' I grabbed at my chest, thinking I was about to have another heart attack. I must be going for a record.

Chelsea was standing outside the glass door smiling. She knocked on it, meaning for me to open it.

'_What!'_

'Well Rae, I just thought you should know, I mean I was gonna tell you just before, but you cut me off, so… I kinda used all the hot water.' Chelsea smiled a cheeky grin, hoping I wouldn't get mad.

'Chelsea!'

'Rae. Please don't get angry at me, I mean, I was about to tell you…'

I looked over at the angel smiling at me. How could I ever get angry at the one I loved?

'Chelsea, it's ok, I'm not angry. I could never get angry at you…maybe if you were Cory then yes… but definitely not you.'

'Aww Rae!' Chelsea leaned in for a hug, partially hugging me before realizing that she was now half wet. 'Oh, well.. maybe another time.'

Feeling awkward, I decided to break to silence, 'yehh, and I don't think it's helping that you know…given…' I motioned to my naked body.

Chelsea turned a dark shade of red and quickly ran outside. I chuckled to myself… _ahhwell… I guess I'm going to have that shower later._

I walked back into my room with a towel wrapped around me like a strapless dress. Chels was sitting on my bed, obviously waiting for me.

'Rae, you got a message.'

'From who?' I went to grab my phone off the bedside table

'I don't know Raven! You're the one's who's psychic!' She giggled slightly at her little comment, I smirked and looked at my phone. '1 message received'

_'Rae. When I get back home tonight, we have to have talk. Mom xoxo'_

'Uhh, that was definitely strange, I wonder what she wants to talk about…?'

I looked over at Chelsea, and she shrugged, looking as clue-less as always.  
I hurried and got dressed, not wanting to delay the talk I so desperately wanted to have with Chelsea.  
I sat down on my bed, once again opposite Chelsea, and opened my mouth to speak. _Why were no words coming out? It's not fair… I want to talk things out with her, but I can almost never seem too_.

'Rae? What's wrong Rae?' Chelsea leaned over and touched my arm gently, I turned my eyes up to look into hers. They were big, dark pools of brown that sometimes seemed as they were glowing, and the other times when they weren't, it was as if great jewels and crystals lay at the bottom of them.

'Chelsea, when we…' I swallowed, thinking I was about to pass out from lack of breathing I was so nervous, 'last night when we… you know, kissed…'

'Yeh Rae? Do you regret it? Because if you do, then I can forget, and we can pretend like it neve-'

'No babe, not once did I regret it, it's just… I kinda felt this, connection.'

Chelsea sat up a little straighter, concentrating on every word, every pause.

'Like when-' Chelsea was searching for answers, not finding any this time.

'Like when I kissed Ben and had that vision,' I gave Chels a small smile, knowing how much a year in the life of a pubescent and evergrowing teenager can change. 'But this time it was different, it, I think, was how a person feels when they're truly in love with a person. Chels, I love you.'

Chelsea went to add something into my incredibly mushy speech, but I cut her off, still rambling.

'And you know how this morning you said to dad that you were taken?'

Chelsea looked at me slowly, not knowing what was coming.

'Yesss…' she said this slowly, almost cautiously.

'Well... Chelsea, uhmm…did you… uhmm-'

'Rae do you wanna be my girlfriend?' Chelsea interrupted, throwing out this sentence, almost shocking me, but, without thinking, _because there is no need to, _I returned, 'yes.'

We sat there for a moment just looking at each other, but then I took her hand, knowing that it was the right time, pulled her off the bed, and pulled her into a standing, hard and passionate kiss.

We surfaced about 5 minutes later, and then, still holding her hand led her across my bedroom floor.

'Rae, where are we going-?'

'Shhh…' I put a finger to her lips. Getting her to stop talking, but in return getting a quizzical look on her face.

'I think Chels, it's time for my shower.'

**_Alright, I hope you guys all liked it, I might update tomorrow, if I have time, (because I'm going out), if I don't update, then it'll definately be on Monday, which is just after new years. So, if I don't update, have a great New Years everyone. And yehh, enjoy reading, o! and I'm, as always, open to reviews, please, it's great to have constructive critism or encouragement._**

**_Luv xox_**


	5. Showers weren't meant to be this fun

**_Heyy everyone thanks so much for the reviews- and especially to ChelseaVanDerPol… thanks dude: D  
Anyhoo, I went out last night (and as a result woke up feeling very sorry for myself lol), so forgive me if this chapter is a bit so-so… but I needed to get this one off my chest._**

_**So, to those who might have missed in the previous chapters, this is FEMSLASH, don't like, then back away now. **_

_**And I don't own anything to do with That's So Raven (sighs), but I do own this story, lol… so I can imagine then lol.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

Chapter 5. Showers never used to be this fun.

I led Chelsea into my bathroom, stopping just short for the shower.

'Are you ready?' I wanted to make sure Chelsea was ok with everything, to make sure she was ok with all this happening.

'Yeh Rae, just… not too fast ok? I just… want to take everything in, one step at a time.'

'Sure babe, only as far as you want to go… only where you want to go.'

I placed one hand on her waist, and my left hand cupping her cheek. I leaned in towards her, only to find my invitation met with open enthusiasm by Chelsea. What begun with a soft and sweet loving kiss, turned out to be a hard battle of tongues. Chelsea's was darting in and out of my mouth, occasionally getting a moan out of me, and mine was rubbing against hers, making Chelsea squirm.

Still kissing Chelsea, I managed to pull off her singlet/tank tops over her head. (Pausing for a brief second to get them off over her head). Chelsea ran one of her hands through my hair, the other running up my back, both of them meeting at the tie of my halter-neck top. She swiftly undid it, and made sure it had fallen to the ground before paying full attention back into the kiss.

There we stood, fully engaged in the hot kiss, standing in just our bras and bottoms (Mejeans, Chelsea Skirt).

Chelsea broke apart from the kiss, much to my disgruntlement, and pulled off her skirt. I followed her lead by pulling off my jeans, and going to sit on the toilet seat (lid down!), with Chelsea straddling me and resuming the kiss.

She reached around my back, and unclipped my bra with ease. _Why is this woman such the damn expert?_ But without waiting for an answer, she reached behind herself and undid her own.

We sat there for a few moments, looking at each other, getting slightly more comfortable with revealing ourselves, _I didn't really mind… after all, she did see me this morning_. After I thought this thought, I laughed to myself, Chelsea looked up into my eyes, looking hurt.

'What's wrong Rae? Do I… do I look funny?'

'No baby, no! Of course you don't, you look beautiful! You always have and you always will.'

Chelsea looked unconvinced at this comment, and looked away.

'Chelsea! You do! You look absolutely gorgeous babe, and a time will come when you'll see just how much.'

'Then why'd you laugh Rae?'

'Because I was thinking of you, and how you reacted this morning to realising I was starkers when you hugged me. And your face, your beautiful face's reaction.'

Chelsea just nodded. Still looking thoroughly unconvinced, but even though this was, she still got up off me and beckoned around to the shower.

This time I didn't hesitate.

We both slipped off our underwear, and got in the shower together; I turned on the hot water, (Chelsea giggled) and turned to face Chelsea to pull her into a hug. We waited there like that until we were completely drenched, then she lifted my chin up towards her beautiful face, and we kissed. This time around it wasn't hard or long, it was short and sweet, full of love.

I ran my fingers over her milky white skin, how long I have dreamed of touching it like this. How long I have dreamed of her.

I moved my kisses along her collar bone, making her shudder, and kissed down to her chest, where I kissed her left nipple, and then slowly sucked on it. Chelsea moaned slightly, making me smile against her skin. She must have felt this, and breathed a little, 'Rae.'

I worked my way down towards her belly button, and then moved down to her thighs, slowly making my way inwards and upwards.

I breathed out against her, making Chelsea, once again, let out a little squeal. I reached her clit, and kissed it deeply. Then slowly, I moved out my tongue to greet it. Chelsea ran her hands through my hair again, giving out the occasional, 'oh.'

I could sense Chelsea was just about to climax, when I heard a voice that scared me so much I jumped up and hit my head on the taps.

'Fuck!' I screamed out. That hurt… a lot. Well, that, and being interrupted.

'RAVEN!' Came the voice again.

I turned off the water, leaned out of the shower and handed Chelsea a towel, before getting one for myself.

'What dad!'

'Thank you! I've been yelling at you for _at least_ 5 minutes!'

I mimicked his voice, and did an impression of what I thought his face would be laugh, making Chelsea burst out with laughter.

'Well… now you've got my attention,' at this I paused and winked at Chelsea, getting a small smile in return, 'what do you want!'

'Your mom's home early. She wants to talk to you.'

_**Alright, I hope you all liked this chapter, I couldn't wait to write it, because then I wouldn't be able to update for at least 2 or 3 days, (what with New Years and the down time and everything else), so yehh, please review, I never quite realised how important they were until I started writing.. so yehh.. hope you guys like it.**_

_**Luv xox**_


End file.
